


Believe

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Persona 4, Yu Narukami(Souji Seta)/Yosuke Hanamura, believe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

Souji lifts his sword as high as he can, just barely holding on to consciousness. He holds on for Nanako, for the promise within the vial in Kanji's hand that is being run over to him, and even for his own pride. The thing letting him hold onto those intangible things is the ardent belief that Yosuke will be able to save him if the time comes that he truly needs saving.


End file.
